xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
Manga Volumes Guide
This is a list of volumes and chapters released for the xxxHolic series. Clamp also has a mini series featuring the main characters sister mangas xxxHolic and Tsubasa: Horitsuba Gakuen. Also see the Awards to see what awards xxxHolic has won. Volume 1 Released:'''July 25, 2003 '''ISBN: 978-4-06-334752-4 Chapter list: *Chapter 001 *Chapter 002 *Chapter 003 *Chapter 004 *Chapter 005 *Chapter 006 *Chapter 007 *Chapter 008 This particular manga volume was a bestseller! See Awards for details. Volume 2 Released:'''October 17, 2003 '''ISBN: 978-4-06-334790-6 Chapter List: *Chapter 009 *Chapter 010 *Chapter 011 *Chapter 012 *Chapter 013 This particular manga volume was a bestseller! See Awards for details. Volume 3 Released: '''February 17, 2004 '''ISBN: '''978-4-06-334841-5 '''Chapter List: *Chapter 014 *Chapter 015 *Chapter 016 *Chapter 017 *Chapter 018 *Chapter 019 *Chapter 020 This Particular manga volume was a bestseller! See Awards for details. Volume 4 Released: 'June 17, 2004 '''ISBN: '''978-4-06-334881-1 '''Chapters: '''21-26 This particular manga volume was a bestseller! See Awards for details. Volume 5 '''Released: '''November 17, 2004 '''ISBN: '''978-4-06-334941-2 '''Chapters: '''27–32 This particular manga volume was a bestseller! See Awards for details. Volume 6 '''Released: '''May 17, 2005 '''ISBN: '''978-4-06-372015-0 '''Chapters: '''33-40 This particular manga volume was a bestseller! See Awards for details. Volume 7 '''Released: '''October 17, 2005 '''ISBN: '''978-4-06-372081-5 ''Chapters: ''41–97 This particular manga volume was a bestseller! See Awards for details. Volume 8 '''Released: '''February 16, 2006 '''ISBN: '''978-4-06-372128-7 '''Chapters: 9'8–101 This particular manga volume was bestseller! See Awards for details. Volume 9 '''Released: '''July 14, 2006 '''ISBN: '''978-4-06-372168-3 '''Chapters: 102–108 This particular manga volume was a bestseller! See Awards for details. Volume 10 Released: '''November 17, 2006 '''ISBN: '''978-4-06-372227-7 '''Chapters: 109–120 This particular manga volume was a bestseller! See Awards for details. Volume 11 Released: '''May 17, 2007 '''ISBN: '''978-4-06-372282-6 '''Chapters: '''121–132 This particular manga volume was a bestseller! See Awards for details. Volume 12 '''Released: '''October 17, 2007 '''ISBN: '''978-4-06-372364-9 '''Chapters: 133–144 This particular manga volume was a bestseller! See Awards for details. Volume 13 Released: '''June 23, 2008 '''ISBN: '''978-4-06-375510-7 '''Chapters: '''145–157 This particular manga volume was a bestseller! See Awards for details. Volume 14 '''Released: '''February 17, 2009 '''ISBN: '''978-4-06-375656-2 '''Chapters: '''158–170 This particular manga volume was a bestseller! See Awards for details. Volume 15 '''Released: '''June 23, 2009 '''ISBN: '''978-4-06-375733-0 '''Chapters: '''171-182 This particular manga volume was a bestseller! See Awards for details. Volume 16 '''Released: '''December 22, 2009 '''ISBN: '''978-4-06-375851-1 '''Volume Caption: A dream if it is strongly wished it can be granted, I want to see Yuuko-San again 夢は強く願えば叶うならおれは、侑子さんとまた逢いたい. Yume wa Tsuyoku Negaeba Kanau nara ore wa, Yūko-san to mata aitai. Chapter List: *Chapter 183 *Chapter 184 *Chapter 185 *Chapter 186 *Chapter 187 *Chapter 188 *Chapter 189 *Chapter 190 *Chapter 191 *Chapter 192 *Chapter 193 This particular manga volume was a bestseller! See Awards for details. Volume 17 Released: '''April 23, 2009 '''ISBN: '''978-4-06-375906-8 '''Volume Caption: You might forget about Yuuko-san... (侑子さんを忘れるかもしれない...) Yūko-san Wo Wasureru Kamoshirenai... Chapter List: *Chapter 194 *Chapter 195 *Chapter 196 *Chapter 197 *Chapter 198 *Chapter 199 *Chapter 200 *Chapter 201 *Chapter 202 *Chapter 203 *Chapter 204 *Chapter 204.5 "xxxHolic 17 by Clamp". Kodansha. This particular manga volume was a bestseller! See Awards for details. Volume 18 ﻿'Released: '''October 15, 2010 '''ISBN:' 978-4-06-375979-2 Chapter List: ''' *Chapter 205 *Chapter 206 *Chapter 207 *Chapter 208 *Chapter 209 This particular manga volume was a bestseller! See Awards for more details. Volume 19 '''Released: March 9th, 2011 ISBN: 978-4-06-375979-2 Chapter List: *Chapter 210 *Chapter 211 *Chapter 212 *Chapter 213 This manga volume is a bestseller! See here for more details. ''References'' Category:Content Category:Manga Category:Media